Broken Soul (Arbeitstitel)
by Serafine Konai
Summary: EWE; HGDM; after War; „Lady Malfoy, es tut mir leid aber" „Aber was?", unterbrach sie ihn ungeduldig. „Es tut mir leid, ihr Sohn ist bereits verheiratet", brach der Beamte quietschend hervor und schien sich ein Loch zu wünschen in dem er verschwinden konnte. Stille legte sich über den Raum. Narcissas Blut wurde unangenehm kühl unter ihrer Haut.
1. Prologe

Prologe:

Ein eisiger Wind wehte über den See und ließ die Blätter der alten Weide rascheln. Feiner Regen mischte sich mit ihren Tränen. Bewegungslos stand sie auf den Stufen von Hogwarts und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Das weiche Gras war niedergetrampelt. Trümmer lagen auf dem Abhang und zeugten Stumm von dem Geschehen, welches der Welt den Atem geraubt hatte. Stöhnen drang aus der Halle hinter ihr an ihr Ohr, doch sie hörte es nicht. Wollte es nicht hören. Jahre hatte sie für diesen Augenblick gekämpft und nun war es vorbei. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte alles geendet. Ihr Ziel war erreicht. Voldemort war tot.

Ihre unbändige Freude, die sich hätte einstellen sollen, blieb fern. Langsam, wie in Trance, stieg sie die letzte Stufe hinab und ging den seichten Abhang hinab zum See. Etliche Male war sie diesen Weg schon gegangen. Lachend, weinend, freudig, verzweifelt, wütend, hoffnungsvoll, aber noch nie gleichgültig. Kein Gefühl drang zu ihr durch und ihre Tränen bemerkte sie nicht einmal mehr. Blut rann ihren rechten Arm hinab, in dessen Hand sie immer noch ihren Zauberstab hielt. Ihr linker Arm brannte. Die schlecht verheilte Wunde, die ihr Bellatrix zugefügt hatte eiterte, das wusste sie, doch auch das war ihr egal. Ihre Gedanken waren zäh wie alter Honig und so fein wie Nebel. Nichts Greifbares, nichts Reales. Der Matsch unter ihren Füßen ließ sie rutschen, doch unbeirrt setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Die kühle Luft war eine Wohltat für ihre Lunge. Sie hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Das Stöhnen der Kranken, den Geruch von Blut und Tot. Das hektische Treiben, die Freudenschreie, die Weinenden. Es war ihr einfach zu viel geworden. Jedermann wollte ihr gratulieren. Immer wieder wurde ihr auf die schmerzende Schulter geklopft. Menschen, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte riefen sie beim Namen, legte ihr vertraulich einen Arm um die Schulter. Natürlich fragte jeder, wie es ihr ginge, doch wollte man die Antwort wohl einfach nicht hören. Im Moment konnte sie einfach keinen ertragen. Keinen ihrer Freunde und erst recht keinen Fremden. Kurz bevor ihre Schuhspitzen die seichten Wellen des Sees berührten blieb sie stehen. Am liebsten würde sie sich hinein fallen lassen und alles vergessen. Es waren nur Minuten der Ruhe, die ihr gegönnt wurden, da war sie sich sicher. Spätestens wenn Harry wieder genesen war – und so wie Madame Pomfrey sich um ihn bemühte, war das in kürze der Fall – ging es zurück zum Hauptquartier. Aber sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte einfach ihre Ruhe haben. Aber wo sollte sie hin? Durch den Krieg hatte sie keine Ersparnisse mehr. Das Haus ihrer Eltern war verkauft. Ihre Eltern selber noch in Australien, ohne Wissen an ihre einzige Tochter. Abermals liefen ihr heiße Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie hatte die Welt gerettet, aber ihr eigenes Leben war ein Scherbenhaufen. Ein Seufzer entwich ihren aufgesprungenen Lippen und sie schloss die Augen. Der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren und ließ eine nasse Strähne in ihr Gesicht fallen. Fahrig strich sie diese weg. Das Säuseln des Windes beruhigte sie irgendwie. Auch wenn sie abstruser Weise sowieso total ruhig war. Doch säuselte der Wind nicht nur, sondern trug auch ein leises Schluchzen an ihr Ohr. Augenblicklich schlug sie ihre haselnussbraunen Augen auf und sah sich um. Ein silbriges Schimmern unter der Weide ließ ihren Blick innehalten. Dort an den Stamm des alten Baumes gelehnt saß eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt. Den Kopf gesenkt, ein Bein aufgestellt, das andere gerade - saß dort jemand und weinte. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Bereits in der ersten Sekunde hatte sie das silberblonde Haar erkannt. Die tiefschwarzen Gewänder hätten ihn unsichtbar gemacht, aber sein Haar verriet ihn. Schweigend trat sie zu ihm und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Einen Momentlang sahen sie sich in die Augen. Kein Wort, keine Geste. Nur der Blick in die Augen reichte aus und er hob einen Arm. Langsam schob sie sich auf seinen Schoß und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen sein aufgestelltes Bein. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter. Der zuvor erhobene Arm sank auf ihren Oberschenkeln nieder.

Sie hassten sich, ja. Aber im Moment war er der Einzige, denn sie ertragen konnte. Er fragte nicht, er beglückwünschte sie nicht, er wollte sie nicht preisen, nicht bedauern, nicht bemitleiden, nicht mit ihr reden, nein. Er war einfach nur da. Unter ihren halb geschlossenen Lidern musterte sie ihn. Sein Umhang war zerfetzt. Blut sickerte an seinem Schlüsselbein unweit ihres Gesichtes hervor. Sein Ärmel war zerrissen, deutlich stach das Mal an seinem Unterarm hervor, der auf ihren Schenkeln ruhte. Es beunruhigte sie nicht. Schon damals hatte sie gewusst, dass er nicht böse war. Es hätte nicht des Statements vorhin bedurft, als Voldemort ihn aufgefordert hatte zu ihm zu kommen. Auch so hatte sie gewusst, dass er auf ihrer Seite war. Nein, sie hatte nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, doch es war ein Gefühl gewesen. Seine Verzweiflung, im sechsten Schuljahr, in diesem Jahr, als sie im Manor gewesen waren. Seine Hilfe eben in der Schlacht und der Ausdruck seiner Augen. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut floss von seinem Ellenbogen hinab zu seiner Hand. Ohne es zu merken, hatte sie ihre Hand in seine gelegt. Deutlich hörte sie sein Herz schlagen und spürte das Zucken seiner Brust, wenn er unkontrolliert aufschluchzte. Sie fragte nicht warum, so wie er sie nicht fragte, warum sie bei ihm war. Immer noch rollten ihre Tränen über die Wangen und auch sie kam nicht umhin ab und an zu schluchzen. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte ihr Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge. Ein zarter herber Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und vertrieb den ständig gegenwärtigen Geruch von Blut und Tod. Tief atmete sie seinen Duft ein und hielt inne. Sie spürte sein Bein an ihrem Rücken, ihre Hand in seiner, sein Kinn an ihrer Stirn und seine Körperwärme an ihrem Oberkörper. Den sanften Regen, der auf sie niederprasselte, der seichte Wind der sie umwehte und das feuchte Gras unter ihr. Kurz vergaß sie alles und spürte nur. Kein Gedanke, kein Gefühl nur Gespür. Unbewusst tat er es ihr gleich. Er spürte ihren zierlichen Körper, die zerbrechliche Hand, roch ihr Haar und spürte den Regen. Langsam versiegten die Tränen, deren Herkunft er nicht bestimmen konnte. Eigentlich hatte er frei von Gedanken und Gefühlen hier gesessen. Keine Bilder waren ihm erschienen oder dergleichen. Aber dennoch hatte er geweint. Unbewusst. Nicht einmal seinen schmerzenden Körper hatte er wahrgenommen. Etliche Wunden und Blessuren zierten seinen sonst so schönen Körper. Sein Haar war unordentlich und seine Kleidung alles andere als standesgemäß, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Überhaupt interessierte ihn seit dem Sieg eben nichts mehr. Während alle im Freudentaumel in die große Halle gelaufen waren, hatte er sich unbemerkt an den See geschlichen. Es war ihm einfach zu viel. Zu viele Leute, zu viele Fremde, zu viele Fast-Feinde, zu viele Eindrücke und vor allem, zu viele Ereignisse in den letzten Stunden. Kurz hatte er sich gut gefühlt. Endlich hatte er einmal etwas richtig gemacht und konnte voll hinter seiner Entscheidung stehen, doch was hatte er nun gewonnen? Sein Vater war von den Auroren weggebracht worden und hatte ihn verstoßen, seine Mutter hatte geweint und war freiwillig zum Ministerium mitgegangen. Ob oder wann er sie jemals wiedersehen würde wusste er nicht. Ihn selber hatte man hier gelassen. Genügend Auroren waren dabei gewesen, als er sich offen gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt hatte, wobei auch Harrys Aussage, dass er ihm sein Leben zu verdanken hatte nicht unerheblich gewesen war. Die genauen Begebenheiten wollten die Auroren in den nächsten Wochen im Ministerium aufnehmen. Wichtiger war es nun erst einmal alle Todesser zu fassen, ehe sie sich neu organisieren konnten um ihren Herrn zu rächen. Seufzend senkte er den Kopf und stieß mit seiner Nase sanft auf den Scheitel von dem zarten Wesen an seiner Brust. Sie roch nach Blut, Rauch, Staub, Tod… aber auch nach Vanille und Macadamia. Ihre Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn. Er hatte nicht das Verlangen zu sprechen. Aber er fühlte sich wohl dabei nicht mehr alleine hier zu sitzen. Was ihre Beweggründe waren interessierte ihn nicht. Noch nicht, vielleicht würde er sie einmal danach fragen. Doch im Moment wollte er lediglich hier sitzen, ihre Nähe spüren und die Ruhe genießen. Zeit war unerheblich geworden. Dennoch kam es ihnen nur vor wie Sekunden, als eine laute Stimme vom Schloss her nach Hermione rief. Augenblicklich hielt diese ihre Luft an und drückte sich enger an ihren Erzfeind. Der Gedanke jetzt wieder zurück zu den anderen zu müssen, schnürte ihr schier die Luft ab. Sie liebte ihre Freunde, dennoch wünschte sie sich gerade nichts mehr als nicht zu ihnen zu müssen. Der junge blonde Zauberer spürte ihren Unwillen. „Willst du weg?", wisperte er. Seine Stimme fast tonlos, sanft wie Seide und dennoch so rauchig, dass sie wie feiner Nebel zu ihr durchdrang. Tonlos nickte sie und legte ihre Hand in seine, sodass er ihren Zauberstab berühren konnte. Abermals wurde nach ihr gerufen. Mehrere Stimmen ertönten und kamen immer näher. Angespannt verschloss sie die Augen und drückte sich an Draco. Gleich würden sie sie finden. Sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte einfach ihre Ruhe, aber das würden ihre besorgten Freunde einfach nicht akzeptieren. Deutlich hörte sie die Schritte näher kommen und gerade als sie fest damit rechnete, dass man sie hier in seinen Armen finden würde, spürte sie das gleichwohl bekannte und verhasste Gefühl des Apparierens.

Draco hatte seine letzten Kräfte mobilisiert und sie aus dem Sitzen heraus weggebracht. Es hatte ihn enorm viel Kraft gekostet. Das letzte was er wahrnahm, ehe ihn die erholsame Schwärze der Ohnmacht einfing, war das weiche Sofa seiner kleinen Bibliothek unter sich. Hermione bemerkte von seinem Dahingleiten in die zeitlose Tiefe der Ohnmacht nichts. Sie saß immer noch auf seinem Schoss, eng an seinen Körper gedrückt, mit geschlossenen Augen. Die Ruhe, welche sie nun umgab war ihr mehr als willkommen. Die lauschige Wärme des Raumes in dem sie sich anscheinend befanden erreichte sie und jagte ihr einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verspürte sie nicht den Drang ihre Augen zu öffnen und ihre Umgebung direkt zu erkunden. Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass sie hier sicher waren, dennoch spürte sie, dass sie es waren. Ihr Handeln stand außer jedweder Vernunft und doch fühlte es sich so richtig, so gut an. Einmal nur das tun, was das Herz einem sagte und nicht ihr Verstand. Jahrelang hatte sie immer nach ihrem Verstand gehandelt. Hatte gelernt, gekämpft und schließlich gewonnen. Niemals war es ihr vergönnt gewesen, einfach nur das zu machen, was sie wollte. Immer musste sie über ihr Handeln und die Konsequenzen für sich und ihre Freunde nachdenken. Möglichkeiten abwägen und zum Schluss oft einen Entschluss fassen, der wider ihren Wünschen war. Doch jetzt war der Krieg vorbei. Sie musste nicht mehr die Denkerin des Trios sein. Harry hatte es geschafft. Von nun an brauchte er sie nicht mehr, zumindest hoffte sie das irgendwo. Natürlich war sie nie dazu gezwungen worden, ihm zu helfen und sie hatte alles freiwillig getan. Aber es war eine Last gewesen. Immerzu hatte sie nicht nur an sich, sondern auch an ihre Freunde denken müssen. Nun, war sie frei. Aber irgendwie machte ihre diese neugewonnene Freiheit Angst. Es war widersinnig, keine Frage, aber sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie damit glücklich war, nun frei zu sein.

Über ihre Überlegungen, driftete sie schlussendlich ins Reich der Träume. In der Nacht erwachte Draco kurz aus seiner Ohnmacht. Deutlich spürte er seinen schmerzenden Körper und ihr Gewicht auf ihm. Vorsichtig schob er sich in seinem Taumelzustand weiter nach unten, in eine liegende Position und drückte Hermione leicht zur Seite, sodass sie schlussendlich mit ihrem Kopf, auf seinem Schoss lag. Seufzend legte er seine linke Hand auf ihre Taille, ehe er die Augen schloss und ihr ins Land der Träume folgte.


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling. Except the plot ;-)

Graue Wolken verhingen den Himmel vor den imposanten Fenstern der Notre-Dame. Kaum Licht drang in das riesige Kirchenschiff. Leise sprachen die Touristen aus aller Welt miteinander. Einige saßen auf den Holzstühlen im Mittelschiff und schauten sich bedächtig um, andere liefen über den äußeren Rundgang und machten Bilder. Etwas abseits von den Touristen saß eine junge Frau. Der geneigte Beobachter hätte sie wohl auf Anfang zwanzig geschätzt, hätte er sich denn wirklich mit ihrer Anwesenheit beschäftigt. Doch kaum einer beachtete die braunhaarige schlanke Frau, welche augenscheinlich aufmerksam ihre Umgebung beobachtete. Wie sie sich doch irrten. Ihre Gedanken waren weit weg von der Kirche, auf einer matschigen Wiese gespickt mit Trümmern am Rande eines schwarzen Sees im Regen. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief ein. Besann sich darauf ruhig ein und aus zu atmen. Leerte ihre Gedanken. Ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl fiel durch eines der oberen Bogenfenster des rechten Seitenschiffes und wärmte ihr feines Gesicht. Sanft fuhr ein wolliger Schauer über ihre Haut, zeichnete ihr ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Noch einmal atmete sie tief ein, ehe die gewaltigen Klänge der Orgel der Notre-Dame ertönten. Lange saß sie mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss den Augenblick. Sie ignorierte das Gemurmel der Touristen und das Blitzen der Kameras. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund für die Menschen um sie herum erhob sie sich mit einem Mal und ging.

Frischer Wind wehte ihr durch die Haare, als sie die Notre-Dame verließ. Tief vergrub sie ihre Hände in ihren Manteltaschen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die lückenhaften Wolken in den verschiedenen Grautönen. Nicht schwarz, nicht weiß. Grau. So grau wie sie es nun war. Früher war sie weiß gewesen, hatte alles getan um gegen das Schwarze zu siegen. Hatte die Leute innerlich verurteilt die sich versteckte, nicht weiterkämpften, wie Ron damals. Doch heute war sie genauso grau wie die Flüchtlinge, Feiglinge, Drückeberger. Vor fast drei Jahren war Hermione geflohen. Geflohen vor ihrem Leben, ihren Freunden, dem Sieg. Der Krieg hatte sie gezeichnet. Alle offensichtlichen Wunden waren mehr oder weniger geheilt. Unterbewusst griff die junge Frau an ihren linken Unterarm. Doch ihre Seele, da wusste nur Merlin selbst ob die Splitter je wieder zusammengefügt werden würden. Zu vieles hatte sie gesehen, zu vieles war geschehen. Sie war geflohen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie nicht gekämpft sondern war geflohen. Ihr hatte einfach die Kraft gefehlt sich dem Freudentaumel und den Lobpreisungen zu stellen, wo ihr Innerstes doch so zerrüttet war und sie keine Freude empfand. Seit dem Abend des Sieges und der folgenden Nacht hatte sie keinerlei direkten Kontakt mehr zur Zauberwelt. Seufzend schob sich Hermione wenig später an den Besucherscharen vorbei und lief Saal 7/6 rechts liegend lassend zum Saal 2 des Louvre. Dort setzte sie sich in eine der gepolsterten Nischen. Hier liefen bedeutend weniger Touristen vorbei. Durch das Fenster zu ihrer linken schaute sie herab in einen anderen Ausstellungsaal im Erdgeschoss. In dem weiß gestrichenen Saal stand eine junge kleine Frau und restaurierte ein altes Relief. An den Wänden hingen bereits einige der erneuerten Stücke. Schweigend beobachtete sie die Restauratorin bei der Arbeit. Stunden saß sie dort. Ihre Augen folgten unermüdlich den Bewegungen der arbeitenden Frau, doch das Gesehene erreichte ihren Verstand nicht. Sie sah nur Bilder des Krieges vor ihrem geistigen Auge. All das Leid ließ sie einfach nicht los. Egal wie sehr sie versuchte das Geschehene zu vergessen, es gelang ihr nicht. Manchmal, manchmal schaffte sie es für wenige Stunden nicht an ihre Vergangenheit zu denken. Doch spätestens wenn es dunkel wurde, sie alleine war oder jemand lachte erinnerte sie sich automatisch an die, die ihr Lachen verloren hatten und in einem kalten Grab lagen. Es dämmerte bereits, als sie es schaffte sich aus dem Strom ihrer Erinnerungen zu befreien. Langsam schritt sie durch das Museum zum Ausgang. Automatisch schlug sie den Kragen ihres Mantels hoch, als sie in die kühle Frühlingsluft trat. Der letzte Schnee war erst vor wenigen Tagen gefallen – getreu nach dem Motto „April, April, der macht doch was er will". Ihre langen glatten dunkelbraunen Haare flogen im Wind, als sie wie so oft an der Seine entlang heim lief. In einer Seitenstraße in der Nähe von Centre Pompidou blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen. Kurz warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter, ehe sie den Nummerncode eingab um die Haustür des vierstöckigen Altbaus zu öffnen. Leise lief sie durch das enge Treppenhaus hinauf in die Maisonette Wohnung. Auf dem Türschild oben stand nichts. Lediglich ein fein und edel verziertes „M" prangte in der Mitte der weißen Wohnungstür. Am Anfang war sie jedes Mal leicht zusammen gezuckt, wenn sie das Wappen gesehen hatte. Nun, drei Jahre später war es ihr vertraut. Lediglich ein leises Klicken zeugte davon, dass sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein schmaler heller Flur. Drei Kristallleuchter hingen von der weiß getäfelten Decke herab und erhellten die ebenfalls weiß getäfelten Wände der - mit einem dunklen Granitboden ausgelegten - Flucht. Gerade außerhalb des Türradius stand eine weiße Kommode an der linken Wand. Über dieser thronte ein breiter Spiegel umfasst mit feinsten silbernen Ranken. Klappernd ließ Hermione ihren Schlüssel in die schokobraune Schale auf der Kommode fallen und öffnete den Wandschrank direkt gegenüber dem Spiegel. Als sie eingezogen war, hatte sie den Schrank zuerst übersehen, so geschickt war er in die Täflung des Flures eingearbeitet. Nachdem sie Ihren Mantel und ihre Stiefel im Schrank verstaut hatte lief sie über den flauschigen knallroten Teppich zur Stirnseite des Flures. Früher wäre sie direkt neben der Kommode durch die Tür in die kleine Bibliothek der Wohnung gelaufen um zu lesen, doch seit einiger Zeit konnte sie sich nicht mehr recht konzentrieren. Ebenso ignorierte sie die Küchentür, welche der zur Bibliothek auf der linken Seite der Wohnung folgte, auch wenn sie bislang nicht einmal gefrühstückt hatte. Seufzend stieß sie die Glastür zum Wohnbereich auf und tapste im Dunkeln nach links an der mit Basalt verkleideten Wand entlang bis auf ihren Ethanol Kamin stieß, welcher schwach silbrig schillerte im Licht der dämmrigen Straßenbeleuchtung von außen. Ohne zu zögern entzündete die junge Hexe den Kamin und beobachtete die Flammen für eine Sekunden, ehe sie ohne sich umzudrehen einfach drei Schritte zurück machte und mit den Kniekehlen gehen die Armlehne ihrer weißen Ledercouch stieß und sich rücklings drauf fallen ließ. Kurz verharrte sie mit geschlossenen Augen so, ehe sie nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Glastisch rechts neben sich langte und den Plasmafernseher zu ihrer Rechten einschaltete. Im krassen Kontrast zu der dunklen Basaltverkleidung der Wand zu ihren Füßen erstrahlte die linke Außenwand der Wohnung in einem knalligen Rot. Auch im Wohnzimmer mit angeschlossenem Esszimmer im rechten Teil des Raumes bestand der Fußboden aus dunklem Granit. Große weiße Teppiche lagen im Raum. Zum einen unter dem Glastisch zwischen Couch und Fernseher und zum anderen unter dem großen Designeresstisch aus schwarzem Glas mit einer Welle als Fuß in der Mitte statt der üblichen vier Tischbeine. Umgeben wurde der Tisch von sechs schwarzen Lederstühlen mit hohen Rückenlehnen. In der Mitte des Tisches stand eine rote Vase ohne Inhalt. Über dem Tisch hing eine moderne silberne Lampe mit verschieden langen Zylindern in welche die Glühbirnen untergebracht waren. Leicht konnte der imposante Essbereich von der dunklen Granitwendeltreppe ablenken welche sich in der rechten hinteren Ecke des Raumes nach oben wand und auf die Galerie führte – oder eher, ihr offenes Schlafzimmer. Die Stirnseite des Raumes wurde von bodenlangen Fenster dominiert welche sich im rechten Teil bis hinauf zur Decke in über vier Metern höhe erstreckten und Aussicht auf den Balkon und von ihrem Schlafzimmer sogar auf die Dächer von Paris bot. Im linken Teil des Raumes erlangte man durch die normalhohen Fenster die Aussicht in den Wintergarten. Genervt schaltete Hermione von einem Sender zum nächsten. Irgendwie kam nichts Anständiges im Vorabendprogramm. Nicht, dass sie etwas anderes erwartetet hatte. Wenig interessiert folgte sie dem Fernsehprogramm. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr ihres Receivers, welcher in einem Glas Reck unter dem Fernseher stand. Um halb zehn schaltete sie beinahe erleichtert die Geräte ab und stand auf. Kurz streckte sie sich, ehe sie zurück in den Flur ging und abermals die Küche und ihre Bibliothek, beides nun zu ihrer rechten, nicht beachtend die letzte Tür zu ihrer linken öffnete und ihr Arbeitszimmer betrat. Dort griff sie sich einen länglichen Koffer. Zurück im Flur öffnete sie den Wandschrank und entnahm einen langen schwarzen Mantel und Stiefel mit einem angenehmen 6 Zentimeter Absatz. So dunkel gekleidet verließ sie wie jeden Donnerstagabend ihre Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg zur Metro.

Die Fahrt mit der 1 würde einige Minuten in Anspruch nehmen, ehe sie an der Station Charles de Gaulle in die 6 umsteigen musste, sodass sie sich setzte. Gedankenverloren starrte sie aus dem Fenster. An der Station Concorde zuckte sie zusammen. Dort hing für Muggel unsichtbar ein Plakat. Es zeigte den aktuell besten Newcomer Sucher der Quidditchwelt. Seine helle Haut hob sich kaum von dem weißen Hintergrund ab, dennoch konnte man seinen Körper gut erkennen. Die äußerst gut definierten Muskeln waren ein Traum. Der junge Mann lag leicht seitlich, auf seinen rechten Ellenbogen gestützt auf einem weißen flauschig wirkenden Teppich. Seine linke Hand ruhte auf dem Kopf eines grauen Wolfes, dessen arcticblauen Augen leuchteten. Der Kopf des Tieres verdeckte genau die Intimzone des sonst nackten Suchers. Der junge Mann hatte seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt und schaute recht arrogant in die Kamera. Das beinah feixende Lächeln erreichte die kalten silbergrauen Augen nicht. Das platinblonde Haar stand leicht wirr vom Kopf ab, nur einzelne Strähnen fielen ihm verwegen in die Stirn und Augen. Ungläubig starrte Hermione das Bild an. Draco Malfoy war jetzt Sucher? Wieso hing sein Plakat in Paris? Noch einmal ließ sie ihren Blick über die Werbetafel schweifen. Ein Schriftzug sprang ihr ins Auge. Aha, sein makelloser Körper sollte zeigen wie gut die Protektoren von Quidditch Secur waren. Vielleicht hätten sie ihm ja welche anziehen können, überlegte sie bissig. Die Metro ruckte an und die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf um ihre Gedanken von dem Model zu lösen. Erfolglos, wie sich herausstellte. Fast drei Jahre hatte sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr gesehen. Klar dachte sie nahezu täglich an ihn, wenn sie ihre Wohnungstür aufschloss, aber eher unterbewusst. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und verließ die Bahn um in die Linie 6 umzusteigen. Schon komisch ihn auf einem Plakat zu sehen. Das letzte Mal als sie ihn gesehen hatte, war er recht mager gewesen und hatte unendlich viele Blessuren vom Endkampf gehabt. Er schien gewachsen zu sein, zumindest wirkte er auf dem Bild recht groß. Stirnrunzelnd betrat sie die eintreffende Bahn und entschied sich für die drei Stationen bis Trocadéro stehen zu bleiben. Wenn das wirklich sein Körper auf dem Foto war – und sie hatte keinen Grund daran zu zweifeln, schließlich gab es in der Zauberwelt kein Photoshop – dann hatte er sich wirklich gemacht. An der Station Trocadéro stieg sie aus und folgte dem Strom der Menschen hinaus. Ihren Koffer eng an sich drückend lief sie über die obere Aussichtsplattform gegenüber dem Eifelturm auf dem sich Händler tummelten und Touristen kleine Souvenirs verkauften. Ein Blick auf ihre schlichte silberne Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch drei Minuten hatte. Schnell lief die braunhaarige junge Frau die Stufen zu den tiefer gelegenen Ebenen und dem Garten hinab. Unter einem Baum stoppte sie und legte ihren Koffer auf einer Bank ab, die Touristen als Ruheplatz dienen sollte. Kurz war sie einen Blick zum Eifelturm, welcher direkt gegenüber auf der anderen Seite der Seine stand. Flink öffnete sie den Koffer und nahm ihre Geige hinaus. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug trat sie ein paar Schritte vor und legte das Instrument an, ehe sie die Augenschloss. Das leise Piepsen ihrer Armebanduhr zeigte die volle Stunde an. Sanft lies sie die ersten Töne erklingen, begleitet von den staunenden Lauten der Touristen, welche gerade den nun glitzernden Eifelturm betrachteten. Nach den ersten sorgsamen Tönen von Schuberts Ave Maria spürte sie eine innerliche Anspannung. Würde… Eine zweite Violine erklang und ihre aufwallende Erregung klang ab, wich sogar einer tiefen Zufriedenheit. Er war gekommen. Jeden Donnerstag hoffe sie, dass er kam und mit ihr spielte. Er, der Unbekannte. Tief in die Musik versunken spielte sie das Stück, fühlte die Musik und vergaß kurz alles um sie herum. Die nahezu perfekte Darbietung der zwei Violinen weckte die Aufmerksamkeit der Touristen. Die bewundernden Blicke nahm Hermione gar nicht wahr. Zu sehr war sie ihrem Spiel vertieft. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit überkam sie, als die letzten Töne erklangen. Es war vorbei, zumindest für diese Woche. Ob er nächste Woche wiederkam war ungewiss. Manchmal kam er, manchmal nicht. Es gab keinen festen Rhythmus in seinem erscheinen. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr, als sie ihr Instrument wieder in den Koffer legte und sich auf den Heimweg machte.

Zwei Minuten vor Mitternacht glühte einer der vielen Kamine im Atrium des Ministeriums grün auf. Eine große verhüllte Gestallt lief eilig durch die nur spärlich beleuchtete Eingangshalle, sein Gesicht verborgen unter einer schwarzen Kapuze. Keine Menschenseele begegnete ihm auf seinem Weg zum Büro des Ministers. Den wenigen Sicherheitskräften, die nach Sperrstunde kontrollierten, wich er geschickt aus. Ohne anzuklopfen trat in der Büro des Ministers. Schweigen blieb er vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und nahm die Akte entgegen, die ihm gereicht wurde. Lediglich ein Nicken wurde ausgetauscht, ehe der dunkel gekleidete Unbekannte wieder ging.

Die weiß gekieste Auffahrt leuchtete in der Frühlingssonne. Die ersten Tulpen blühten in den Beeten recht und links der Auffahrt und die weißen Pfauen stolzierten durch den Vorgarten. Zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr waren die Springbrunnen auf dem Vorplatz geflutet worden und die Rosenbüsche am Rande der Auffahrt waren frisch gestutzt. Die weißen Fensterrahmen sahen frisch gestrichen aus und stachen aus dem sandbraunen Gestein hervor aus dem das Manor bestand. Draco Malfoy justierte seine Umhängetasche und schob seine goldene Sonnenbrille zu recht, ehe er eine Hand hob und sich das Tor vor ihm öffnete. Seine Lederschuhe knirschten auf dem feinen Kies und ein seichter Wind ließ die Härchen auf seinen Unterarmen hochstehen. Er fühlte sich gut. Nach dem anstrengenden Training in den letzten Wochen fühlte er sich so fit wie schon lange nicht mehr. War das marineblaue Joop Hemd beim Kauf noch ein wenig weiter an seiner Brust und Oberarmen gewesen, füllte er es nun perfekt aus – mit Muskeln. Die schwarze Boss Hose hatte nie so gut gesessen wie heute gestand er sich selber ein und wenn er sich zuvor schon für schön und unwiderstehlich gehalten hatte nun… Es gab immer eine Steigerung, nicht wahr? Über seine eigenen Gedanken schmunzelnd stieg er die drei Stufen zum Portal hinauf und stieß die Tür auf. In der Eingangshalle hatte sich seit seiner Abreise vor einigen Wochen nichts verändert. Zielstrebig lief er den roten Läufer entlang und die breite Treppe in der Mitte hinauf. Auf halber Höhe zum Obergeschoss teilte sich die Treppe nach links und rechts. Er wand sich nach links und lief hoch auf die Galerie, welche den gesamten Eingangsbereich umgab. Summend lief er zu einer Suite und warf seine Tasche auf die Couch vor seinem Kamin. Ehe er irgendetwas tun konnte, tauchte ein Hauself neben ihm auf. „Master Draco, willkommen Zuhause. Misses Malfoy erwartet Sie im Garten zum Tee", stammelte der Elf mit gesenktem Blick. Dracos gute Stimmung war wie weg gewischt. Tee im Garten bedeutete Pansy Parkinson war zu Gast. Seit gut einem halben Jahr lud seine Mutter immer wieder seine Freundin aus Kindertagen ein. Warum war ihm nicht wirklich ein Rätsel sondern mehr ein Alptraum. Er mochte Pansy als Freundin, aber was seine Mutter sich von den ständigen Besuchen erhoffte war wohl glasklar. Laut Tradition hätte er bereits vor zwei Jahren heiraten sollen, wie alle Malfoys vor ihm, doch er hatte sich gewehrt. Mit seinem Vater in Azkaban, war er offiziell zum Oberhaupt der Familie ernannt worden und konnte machen was er wollte. Er machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung und gab dem Elf zu verstehen, dass er entlassen war. Genervt fuhr der Sucher sich durch die Haare und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab um sich die Nasenwurzel zu massieren. Wie oft musste er seiner Mutter noch zu verstehen geben, dass er nicht in Pansy interessiert war? Wenn sie nicht eine alte Freundin wäre, hätte er sie einfach zu weinen gebracht und dieser Alptraum hätte unumstößlich ein Ende gefunden, doch leider respektierte er die Hexe zu sehr um unhöflich zu sein. Langsam stieß er den Atem aus, den er unbewusst gehalten hatte und setzte seine Brille wieder auf. Wenn er schon in den Garten musste, dann wollte er sich wenigstens nicht seine Augen ruinieren.

Unweit der Hauptzugangspforte zum Garten saß wie vermutet seine Mutter mit Pansy im Schatten einiger hoher Buchssträucher. Beide Damen trugen große Sonnenhüte und tranken Tee. Die weiß gestrichenen schmiedeeisernen Stühle blendeten ihn trotz Sonnenbrille und es war ihm ein graus sich gleich zu der Runde zu setzten und auf einen ebenso weiß strahlenden Tisch gucken zu müssen. „Draco", rief seine Mutter für ihre Verhältnisse recht freudig aus. „Schön dass du da bist. Setz dich zu uns", fuhr sie fort und deutete auf einen Stuhl neben Pansy, welche ihn offen anlächelte. Innerlich seufzend nickte Draco und folgte der Aufforderung schweigsam. „Mutter, Pansy", grüßte er ruhig als er platznahm. „Was für ein Zufall, dass du genau dann heimkommst, wenn ich deine Mutter besuche um mir ihre neuen Rosenbüsche anzusehen", sagte die dunkelhaarige Hexe fröhlich und lächelte ihn an. Gerade als der Silberblonde antworten wollte, überkam ihn eine Übelkeitswelle. Schnell wand er sich ab und atmete tief durch. Schon wieder. Das passierte in letzter Zeit öfter wenn er Pansy nah war oder sie ihn anlächelte. „Ein großartiger Zufall", beeilte er sich zuzustimmen um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Narcissa Malfoy nickte zustimmend. „Ich habe Pansy gerade erzählt, wie gerne ich ihr die Rosen zeigen würde, doch leider habe ich gleich einen Termin in der Winkelgasse", begann sie und Draco schwante wohin das Führen würde. „Du führst sie doch sicher gerne hin, nicht war Draco?" Genau dahin. „Sicher", erwiderte er, sich immer noch von der Übelkeit erholend. Seine Mutter nickte zufrieden und erhob sich. „Dann sehe ich euch beim Dinner? Pansy du bleibst doch und leistest meinem Sohn in meiner Abwesenheit Gesellschaft, nicht wahr?", fragte sie spitz mit einem sturen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Aber sicher Lady Malfoy, es wäre mir eine Freude zum Dinner zu bleiben", antwortete die junge Hexe sichtlich erfreut. Draco drehte sich bei der Aussicht beinahe erneut der Magen um und er nickte seiner Mutter nur kurz zu, als diese sich entfernte. „Draco? Warum trägst du eigentlich keine Robe?", ertönte Pansys Stimme zu seiner Rechten. Oh Himmel, er hatte vergessen sich einen Umhang umzuwerfen. Genervt schloss der junge Mann kurz seine Augen und zählte innerlich bis zehn. „Mir war zu warm", entschuldigte er schließlich den Mangel seiner Kleidung lahm. „Hm." War alles was die Hexe neben ihm von sich gab und musterte ihn nur kritisch. „Nicht dass dir die Kleider nicht gut stehen", begann sie und der Blonde machte Bekanntschaft mit einer erneuten Welle der Übelkeit, „ aber für ein Reinblut gehört sich so ein Aufzug nicht. Schließlich sind wir keine Muggel." Statt zu antworten erhob er sich einfach und sah hinüber zu den offensichtlich neuen Rosenbüschen. „Sollen wir?", fragte er ihre vorherige Aussage total ignorierend. Auch wenn sie eine gute Freundin war, mit ihrem Muggelhass konnte er nichts mehr anfangen. Irritiert über seine ignorante Art erhob sich die junge Frau und folgte ihm zu dem Rosenbeet. „Rosen", sagte er trocken und deutete auf die grünen Sträucher. Eigentlich wollte er nicht so abweisend zu seiner alten Freundin sein, aber jede Sekunde in ihrer Gegenwart brachte ihm eine neue Stufe der Übelkeit. „Och Draco, du weißt doch dass mich Pflanzen nicht wirklich interessieren", sagte sie verärgert und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm um ihn zu sich zu drehen. Kaum dass ihre Hand seinen Arm berührte merkte er wie sein Mageninhalt seine Speiseröhre hinauf raste. Ohne etwas zu sagen, drehte er sich um und rannte. Er schaffte es gerade so außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite, ehe er sich hinter einem Busch erbrach. Bei Merlins Unterhosen, was war los mit ihm? Schwer atmend richtete er sich auf. Schnell sah er um den Busch herum und sah eine irritierte Pansy bei den Rosenbüschen stehen. Keine zehn Hippogreife würden ihn zurück in ihre Nähe bekommen. So duckte er sich hinter die Hecken und schlich zurück ins Haus. Dort suchte er erst einmal das nächste Bad auf um seinen Mund auszuspülen. Ekelhaft. Angewidert spuckte er das Wasser ins Becken und sah in den Spiegel. Er musste herausfinden was mit ihm geschah. Doch zuerst musste er aus der Reichweite von Pansy entschwinden. Kurz überlegte er und grinste dann. Sein privates Arbeitszimmer. Sie wusste weder wo es war, noch war ihr der Zutritt zu diesem Teil des Hauses gestattet. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Badezimmertür einen spalt und lugte hinaus. Niemand in Sicht. Fix verließ Draco das Bad und lief eilig zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er war nahe dran zu rennen, etwas was er sonst nie innerhalb des Manors tat. Zufrieden öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Reich und lehnte sich erleichtert von Innen gegen die geschlossene Tür. Die Übelkeit flaute immer weiter ab und hier war er sicher. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb an dem Stapel mit Post auf seinem Schreibtisch hängen. Langweilig würde ihm nicht werden, soviel stand fest.

Eine Stunde später lief Draco verstimmt zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters wo er die Unterlagen seiner Muggelfirma versteckt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Mutter hin und wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer ging und sich umsah. Das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters betraten jedoch noch nicht einmal die Haushelfen. Da war er sich sicher. Als er damals nach Kriegsende die Firma gegründet hatte und die verschiedenen Geschäfte rund um die Welt gekauft hatte, hatte er daher das Zimmer seines Vaters als Versteck gewählt. Die zwielichtigen Läden, welche ihm Lucius hinterlassen hatte, gab es nicht mehr. So schnell es möglich gewesen war, hatte er alle geschlossen und zum Teil sogar niederreißen lassen. Da der Name Malfoy in der Magischen Welt eher einen bitteren Beigeschmack entwickelt hatte, hatte er sich daher auf Muggelfirmen verlagert, mit Erfolg wie sich herausstellte. Da Draco jedoch seinem Traum Quidditchspieler zu sein nachgehen wollte, hatte er damals einen Vorsitzenden ernannt, welcher ihm wöchentlich Berichte zusendete. Genau dieser hatte nun aus persönlichen Gründen gekündigt, aus dem Nichts. Aus keinem anderen Grund begab sich der junge Lord in die ehemalige Höhle des Löwen. In Erwartung alles genauso vorzufinden wie bei seinem letzten Besuch in diesem Raum, trat er ein und erstarrte. Auf dem sonst leeren Schreibtisch lag eine Mappe mit einem Notizzettel obenauf. Langsam schlich Draco näher und lass die kurze Notiz in der Handschrift seiner Mutter und übergab sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag.


End file.
